NM Hunt
Era has a custom Notorious Monster Hunt with gil and exclusive item rewards. How to Participate Start off by talking to the bird looking Explorer Moogle in front of the auction house in Ru'lude Gardens. The NPC will then give you a clue, hint, or riddle that will point you in the direction of some NM in game. Once you kill a NM in game its recorded to you character. Go back to the Explorer Moogle and ask him if you found the right one. If its right, you will be rewarded with Gil or a special item. Every 5th kill gives you another special item you cant find anywhere else. You have 2 weeks to find your current Hunt. you can reclick the moogle at any time to see your clue again and to see time remaining to find it. If you can't find it within your time limit the next time you click him he will give you a new Hunt. If you have completed a Hunt you have a 6 day rest to start the next while the moogle thinks of a new one for you. Every character has their own personal Hunt, the current objective is not shared across the server. Should you find yourself camping the same NM against someone, feel free to team up since everyone in the party that kills it gets credit. Gil Reward Gil rewards appear to be random and recorded values range from 25,198 to 91,638. Item Rewards The following items are awarded on predetermined number of hunts completed: * 1st: Anniversary Ring * 5th: Lotus Katana (custom with Treasure Hunter augment) Some of the discovered item rewards you can receive on random kills in place of gil include: * "B" Egg * "X" Egg * "Z" Egg Cheat Sheet If you derive enjoyment from figuring out puzzles, then you should probably stop reading here. Below is an (incomplete) listing of clues and, where solved, the resulting NMs you should seek out. * 5 points for your delivery, Mochrie. - Cargo Crab Colin * All of my people retreat into their homes when scared, I do not! - Shankha * A roaming disaster. It will be prompt to end you, quickly. - Hazmat * Beware the Executioner in the shadows.. - Northern Shadow * ..Beware the Fig Trees... - Yara Ma Yha Who * Champagne Lighthouse - Bubbly Bernie * Come join our dance in the graveyard. - Citipati * Energy manipulated it into a tool of death. What it takes as playful, others take as pain. - Prankster Maverix * I am a Nightmarish Giant - Epialtes * I am but a simple messenger, the harbinger of doom - Intulo * I am the diety of my kind - I find it quite refreshing! - Taisaijin * I am the sentinel to the ruins of their sanctuary. My allies and I defend our stronghold - Meteormauler Zhagtegg * I can take the hate, Barry - Bisque-heeled Sunberry * I destroy everything that get in my way. Rampaging Ram * I have so many fillings in my mouth. copper, zinc, silver and gold - Bigmouth Billy * I'm certainly not the king of this old castle. - Moo Out the Swiftblade * I'm not going to brag about coming in second. - Porphyrion * I shall curse you with a malevolent glare! - Ge'Dha Evileye * Is that muffin-top in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? - Blubery Bulge * I strike fear into dragons. I destroy seafaring ships. Look to the southern sky to see me. - Serra * I wade in the water while wondering when the water will wash me away. - Wake Warder Wanda * I wouldn't go wading in the woods with me around - Swamfisk * I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids! - Dame Blanche (used to be different clue) * Mad as a corse. - Xolotl * My spirit is adrift at sea on a lonely island. - Ahtu * Shikaka, Shikakaa, Shikasche, Shish kabob, Shawshank Redemption, Chicago! - Golden Bat * The blood of many young adventurers may stain my pauldrons but I wish to wear them no more. - No'Mho Crimsonarmor * The smell of this sweetheart growing on the regal remains, leaves much to be desired - Cemetery Cherry * Water is my enemy and causes oxidation on me. - ? Category:Custom Content